Happy Freakin' Birthday
by tii-chan17
Summary: Oh dear God, it's Riruka's birthday! Christ help anyone who forgot to but her a present...or not ?   Rated for one bit of slight language, and writers' licence on Riruka's birthday, it's not on Bleach Wiki! ;


**A/N: Sooo, yeah, I got a request to write another YukioxRiruka fic, and here it is! Really quickly, 'cos I actually have nothing better to do. Being sick sucks. Anyways, I adore this couple, 'cos they're just too cute, and as I looked at Bleach Wiki and saw Riruka's birthday wasn't specified, I decided to take the chance and write something before it is! Think of it as writers' licence. That word looks really weird. Spell check isn't working today, so sorry for (maybe) that spelling mistake and any others in this fic! That includes grammar too...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters. All credit goes to Kubo Tite the Awesome One. Yeah, eat that Aizen!  
><strong>

Happy Freakin' Birthday

One particular sunny morning, five of the nine Fullbringers (Ichigo had finally awakened his Fullbring) woke up with a feeling of dread. On the other hand, one woke up feeling especially excited and cute.

"Yayyyy! My birthday!" Riruka squealed loudly, deafening all those accompanying her at the breakfast table.

Jackie rubbed her temples. "Yes, Riruka, we know it's your birthday. You've announced five times in the last minute or so."

"Geez, you could at least let us wake up properly before you bombard us with demands for presents." drawled Yukio, sipping his cup of coffee gratefully. He hadn't got much sleep last night.

"Whatever, Yukio! You're just jealous 'cos it's not _your _birthday, and even if it was, no one would get you anything!" she retorted.

"Who says anyone's going to get _you _anything, pest?"

Riruka's eyes filled with anxious tears. She turned to Jackie. "Jackie? You got me something, right? Something cute?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'course I did." the woman reassured her, glaring at Yukio for setting her off.

"And you, Giriko? Did you get me something?" she asked the clock-wielder.

"Of course, Riruka. How could I forget?" he answered, only slightly bitterly.

"Okay, I'm happy now! I'll just go ask Kuugo and Sado-kun and maybe Ichigo!" the pink-haired girl burbled, skipping out the room.

After she'd finished her last drop of tea, Jackie fixed Yukio with one of her famous looks. "Way to go, Pretty Boy."

"My bad."

…

Later that day, all the Fullbringers minus Tsukishima and Shishigawara (obviously) were gathered in the living room of the Xcution headquarters. Kuugo looked exhausted, Giriko looked stoic, Jackie looked bored, Yukio looked all-suffering, Ichigo looked confused, and Chad looked...like Chad.

"So, what's going on?" the strawberry asked. Clearly he had no idea of the situation.

"Today is Riruka's birthday. Funny, I was sure she'd have told you that by now." Ginjou informed him.

"Uh...nope. Not that I can remember." Ichigo scratched his head.

"Yeah, I tried, but for some reason his dad slammed the door in my face. I don't think he likes us very much." Riruka explained nonchalantly, although slightly puzzled by the ex-shinigami's behaviour.

"Huh? That's weird. My dad usually welcomes slightly shifty-looking people with open arms." said the Fullbringers' newest recruit, thinking specifically of a certain Hat-and-Clogs shopkeeper.

"Well, whatever. You know now. And you'd better get her a present before tomorrow, else she'll castrate you." said Jackie, smirking slightly at the look of horror that came over Ichigo's face as understanding dawned.

"Nah, I don't mind!" Riruka surprised everyone by saying. Looks like she was more attached to the orange top than they'd originally thought. Or ill. "So, what did you get me, Giriko?" she interrogated, turning to the man.

"Ah...here it is! Open it carefully." he warned, passing her a pink-wrapped parcel about the size of her hand. She obeyed, unsticking the sellotape before carefully pulling off the glittery paper.

"Oh! It's so cute! A snow globe!" she squeaked, holding up the little sphere reverently and staring at the 'cute' (read: hideous) penguin inside. "Thank you so much Giriko!" she cried, kissing him swiftly on the cheek. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Personally, he thought the snow globe should have been burnt on sight, but each to their own, he guessed.

"And you, Jackie?"

"Take it. Couldn't be bothered to have it wrapped. Sorry." she apologized frankly, passing the excited girl a plastic bag.

Riruka peeked inside to see a 'sweet' grey teddy bear with a patch on its ear. "Aw, it's adorable, thanks Jackie!"

"No problemo."

"Kuugo?"

"Ah, Riruka-chan, I forgot to get you anything. My humblest apologies." Ginjou bowed his head to indicate just how sorry he was.

"WHAT?" Riruka seemed to burst into flames. Ichigo jumped back, terrified.

"AH! I'm just kidding! It was a joke! I did get you something really! Look, take it!" the poor man yelped, chucking a not-so-neatly wrapped package in her general direction. She caught it deftly and ripped it open to see a photo frame with gaudy pink hearts surrounding the picture inside. When she looked closer, she saw it was a picture Yukio'd taken of them all just before they'd found Ichigo. Well, at least it didn't have the annoying blond in it.

"Thanks, Kuugo." she smiled, forgiving him his practical joke.

"No, thank _you_, really." the man said, wiping his brow.

"Sado-kun? You did know it was my birthday, right?" Riruka tentatively asked him.

"Mm." he replied, handing her a gift bag with a Chappy plushy in it.

"Naw, that's just too cute!" Riruka squealed. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Chappy was probably a girl thing. "Thanks so much, Sado-kun!"

"Mm."

"Okay, well, thank you all for your contributions, they were all really cute! Ichigo, I expect to see yours tomorrow morning." She made to leave. Jackie sighed in relief. She wasn't sick after all.

"Riruka." The pink-haired girl turned around at her name to see Jackie standing behind her.

"What is it?" she was ever so slightly anxious to go play with her new toys.

"What about Yukio? I was sure you'd want everyone to get you something."

"Nah, the asshole never gets me anything. Gave up asking." came the explanation.

"...Right."

…

Riruka was contemplating on whether her grey teddy would look cuter on the shelf or the table when there came a knock on her door.

"Come in!" she called, and was surprised to Yukio poke his head round the door.

"What are _you _doing here?" she demanded.

"You forgot to ask me what I got you."

"...What? You got me something?" Riruka was gobsmacked.

"Yup. It ain't much, but whatever. You'd better like it. Happy freakin' birthday." he said, holding out his gloved hand and dropping something in her own.

She opened her fist to see a fairly small milk chocolate heart lying in her palm.

"You were right. It isn't much." Yukio rolled his eyes at that. "But, it's still really cute. Thank you." she shocked him by reaching up on tiptoe and planting a peck on his lips.

"Wha-" he choked out.

"That's the first birthday present you've ever got me. You at least deserved a reward." Riruka grinned.

"Huh?" Yukio was getting really confused now.

"Don't you want to show your gratitude? I mean, I don't often give rewards..." Riruka tapped her chin thoughtfully. Yukio rolled his eyes again before taking her chin in his hand and kissing her gently for a few seconds. After he broke away, he didn't hesitate to high-tail it out of there, his mind in turmoil. Riruka stared after him, mildly surprised.

"Wow...I didn't actually expect him to fall for it."

**A/N: Naw, poor Yukio, his brain must've been frazzled! Who'd have thought Riruka would be so manipulative? Well, me, obviously, but that goes without saying. Just so y'all know, this is set before Tsukishima undos his Fullbring on everyone and just after Ichigo completes his. Hope that dispelled any possible confusion! As always, feedback is welcomed with open arms! (Like Isshin and Urahara, aha!)**

**I think I'll go update Busking now...**


End file.
